New Love
by Neith S. Ruckus
Summary: Initially Fuji/Tezuka, later MysteryMan/Tezuka… Can anybody guess who is the mystery man? Will be alternating between Tezuka's POV and normal POV. Ending his painful relationship with Fuji, Tezuka finds a new love in someone else. Not for homophobes


This fic stemmed from some stuff that had gone on in the Facebook page that I was rping… Will be slightly angsty, so bear with it… Initially Fuji/Tezuka, later MysteryMan/Tezuka… Can anybody guess who is the mystery man? Will be alternating between Tezuka's POV and normal POV.

Tezuka POV

**Normal POV**

Warning: M rated, characters don't belong to me, only the storyline… Don't try to steal it…

**New Love**

Being with Syuusuke was really tiring… Every day, I have to guess what he is thinking… He was never straightforward with his thoughts, even when he is upset with me, he does not show it, only pretending that it's alright and not hurt at all… I was partly at fault too, never able to pay enough attention to him… Never showing him how much I loved him…

I had promised him that I would give him happiness, but it seems as if I only brought him pain. He often took measures to avoid me, especially when I had wanted to comfort him, to tell him that I loved him…

I know that he was lonely, lonely without me by his side, and I suggested that he take another lover… He asked if I would be jealous, I told him no… I only wanted him to be happy… His happiness is all that matters to me… That all is true, but there is something else that he does not know… Knowing that he has other lovers only saddens me… Because it shows that I am unable to make him happy…

**Tezuka decided to break up with Fuji. The both of them were suffering so much being in this relationship, Fuji feeling guilt and loneliness, while Tezuka was greatly saddened that Fuji could only be happy with someone else. Thus he left a note for Fuji, telling him that he should find his true happiness in someone else.**

**Tezuka was really sad about it, but he decided that it would be the best for both of them… He put his mind to tennis, working hard at it so that he became one of the best. It was not long after that a new love interest found him…**

Stop bothering me… I said to him…

Ore-sama is not bothering you, ore-sama only wants your attention. He replies.

I don't have time to pay any attention to you.

Oh really? But it seems to me that you are bored too, if not why are you reading this crap. He said, pointing to the romance novel in my hand.

Stuttering, I replied that I wanted to try other kind of activities.

Then may I suggest something more interesting, ahn? He whispered in my ear seductively, causing my face to burst into shades of red.

Go away!

And leave the delectable you alone here where you can become prey to the other people here? He ended with a lick along the shell of my ear.

My face burns even more and he chuckles, noticing his effect on me.

Why are you turning so red? You look even better like this… He continues licking my ear.

St-stop it!

He ignores me and continues licking, adding in the occasional bites here and there, all the while moving lower, down on to my neck.

I tried to control myself, and reminded him softly that we are in a public place.

Do you feel embarrassed? Well then say so! Ore-sama will bring you to his hotel and we can continue this ahn? He declares, not at all asking for my opinion on this. Immediately he picks me up, bridal style and walks out of the café that we were in, making his way to the limousine parked outside. The people in café did not seem bothered by it at all, or maybe it is a common sight for them to see one guy carrying another out of the shop.

He gets into the limo, still carrying me and orders the driver to get us to one of his hotels that are nearby. Throughout the journey, I was seated on his lap, with his arms around me. He continued his ministrations from earlier on, licking at my neck, sucking on patches of skin, leaving a wet and red trail as he goes along.

I moaned softly, his touches arousing me… It's been a several months since he started bothering me, always claiming that he was bored and wanted my attention… But the others could tell that he was trying to woo me, and often told me about it. I was flattered of course; he could have deserved someone better… Someone matching him in status and wealth, someone who is unlike a block… I slowly began to notice how his touch lingers longer on me, how he seemed happier around me, how worried he is despite his indifference when I get injured and began to accept his advances.

Soon, we had reached the hotel and he paused his actions, collecting himself before carrying me out of the vehicle. I protested, not wanting to be carried in such a way. But he ignored me, briskly walking to the elevator and pushed the button.

Meanwhile, the manager of the hotel rushed to his side, providing him with a card and asked if he needed anything to be prepared. He whispered secretively into the manager's ears and quickly entered the elevator once it was opened. The manager rushed away again, this time speaking into a walkie-talkie.

Reaching the intended floor, he walked to a door and swiped the card, nudging it open with his shoulders. The room was huge, most probably the most expensive room available in the hotel. He puts me down on the bed and starts to remove my clothes, kissing the exposed skin as he goes along, making me shiver. He smirks against my skin, pleased with my reactions and proceeds further to undo my pants, tugging at it to pull it off my legs.

I sighed in relief as he removed the pants; it was getting to tight for my comfort. Getting hard already? He smirked. I haven't even touched you there. His hand wandered to the apparent bulge showing through my boxers, rubbing it gently. I bit back a moan as he continued to rub the straining bulge. He was about to pull off the restricting piece of clothes when the door bell sounded. Looking thoroughly pissed off, he got off the bed and went to the door.

I took this time to get the air back in to my lungs and looks around the room for my clothes, thinking of making an escape. I didn't feel ready for it, but I was too slow… He was back in the room and he put down the things in his arms on the bed and crawls over to me, leaning down to kiss me on my lips, his tongue swiping along the seam of my lips, trying to gain entrance, to gain permission to explore uncharted territories.

His hands pinched my nipples at that moment and I let out a moan, allowing his tongue to sneak pass my lips. The slick muscle was moving along the walls of my mouth, mapping out the space diligently. It coaxed my own into moving along with it, tangled in a dance that only the two of knows. Parting for air, my face was totally flushed, sweat appearing on my skin, causing my hair to stick. He stood up and began to remove his clothes, while I sat there staring at him, dazed. Like what you see? He said, grinning widely as he removed his boxers. I blushed and looked away… I have to admit, his body is beautiful, chiseled and defined, the muscles showing through as he moves.

He soon loomed over me, his eyes gazing into mine, trying to convey a silent message. Enraptured, I caressed his face, bringing mine closer to his and we kissed again, this time less passionate, but sweeter and softer. Our hands explored each others' body, memorizing each plane and dips and the sensitive spots that will make the other shudder in pleasure.

He kisses softly down my face, to my neck, chest and stomach, stopping just above my erection. Kunimitsu… Do you still want to continue?

I nodded in reply, my breath still heavy. He licks at my length, caressing it with his tongue, drawing long moans from my throat. Then his tongue moves to lick lower, prodding at my entrance. I let out a gasp, feeling strange at the wet, slick appendage touching there. Then all of a sudden, he thrusted his tongue in. Ah~! D-don't! I-it's dirty! I gasped out as the adjunct moved in and out of my hole, slicking my walls with his saliva.

He pulled away from my ass and stared at me lustily, before descending on my penis, taking it whole into his mouth and suck with vigor. As he sucked me off, his fingers entered me, stretching me even more than his tongue did, preparing me for what is to come next. The feeling of his fingers inside me and his mouth working wonders on my member sent me over the edge and I ejaculated in his mouth. I felt spent, closing my eyes and feeling sleep dawn on me when suddenly I felt his erection pressing against me.

I'm not done yet… His voice husky from the lust, making me shudder with anticipation. He aligned himself with my entrance and pushed in.

Aah~~!

Does it hurt? (pants slightly)

N-no… Continue, please…

Mmh… (thrusts in deeply)

Ah~!

He was fully sheathed inside me, waiting for Me to get used to the feeling before pulling out and driving back in again. He soon increased his speed, pounding into me, hitting my prostrate over and over again. My cock was back alive again, twitching and leaking precum.

Aroused, aren't we? He said despite panting heavily, his hand wrapping around it, stroking it in time with his thrust. He leaned down and kissed me passionately, taking the remains of my breath away. He gave my cock a squeeze, causing me to cum again, milky white liquid streaming out on to his hand and my torso. Not long after, he too released in me. Spent, he lay on top of me, his flaccid member still within me.

I love you, he whispered into my ear. I kissed him and whispered to him, I love you too…

**The End**

So can anyone guess? It's pretty obvious right? The first five correct answer can ask for a fic on a pairing that they want, but please tell me if you want smut or not... Otherwise it'll be smutfill/smutless, depending on my mood... Thank you for reading!


End file.
